


A Prince’s Care

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Of Birthrights And Love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angry Xander, Anxious Wreck Sakura, Blame FEH, F/M, Good Boy Ephriam, I have no regrets, It’s All Clockwork At This Point, Odd Ship I know, Rarepair, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: As Kiran is summoning away as usual, he brings forth an ancient Hero...who saves Sakura from a rather volatile Nohrian Prince





	A Prince’s Care

**Author's Note:**

> Someone save Sakura, she’s so sad all the time (I feel genuinely bad for her 24/7).
> 
> Explanation time: I randomly summoned these two babies in Fire Emblem Heroes, and thought that the sad, small Sakura would be even more adorable paired up with the charismatic, larger Ephriam
> 
> As stated in the tags, I’m digging the vibes from this odd ship
> 
> (Also, the title of the series IS a reference to Azura’s song from Fe:Fates, I don’t own anything related to the song or it’s creators, just being serious about this legally speaking)

As the silent Hymn of ages past echo throughout the castle, the Summoner is at work yet again. After moments of deep silence, a blinding light shatters the rather dark corridor around Kiran. The first thing he takes notice of is the voice...but this hero says something that confuses Kiran (who has summoned almost every self-centered character in the ancient times).

“You say I’m a...Legendary Hero? I was only able to defeat the Demon King thanks to those who lent me their power...”

Meanwhile, in the meeting hall of the castle, the awkward princess of Hoshido, Sakura, is being accosted by Xander, as she is (apparently) his sworn enemy.

“What’s the matter Princess, you seem quiet...for a murderous Hoshidan filth-monger!”

The Princess had no response, only worming her way into the corner she sat in to try and avoid confrontation. While normally her loyal retainers would usually scare off this unreasonably aggressive man, they were doing some errand for the Order, and Sakura couldn’t find it in her heart to argue with anybody, much less those who are kind to her.

“Perhaps instead, you’re just a harlot?...like those who came before you? A sniveling wretch if ever there was one”

She attempted to hide her face from Xander, but he kept assailing her for what seemed like hours (but what was in actuality a solid 30 minutes) 

“I...”

Suddenly, the halls doors were swung open, a blueish-greenish haired gentleman in heavy armor stepping into the doorway, scanning the room to sus out his constituents for the foreseeable future. Once he gave the room a once over, he noticed some large blonde man hassling some small, pink haired woman. While he didn’t rush to the woman’s aid like some shining knight of legend (or infamy, depending on your social circles), he was upset by the occurrence, as the girl reminded him a decent amount of his meek, caring sister, Erika. As silently as he could, he moseyed on towards the scene.

“Perhaps I should warn Kiran that we...” Xander was about to go on, but a rather serious hand gripped his shoulder

“That’s enough, sir. While I wish not to fight you, I will advise you keep your incredulities to yourself...”

To Sakura, the man was like some mythological hero of old from her books. He was a tall, armored, well built man with a big heart, kind of like what Sakura saw in her sorta-sibling Corrin. Xander turned around, upset at the interruption, before having his eyes fixed at the stature of the interloper.

“You...you seem familiar, Knight. May I have your name? For the best of my knowledge, you could be a supporter of this...Hoshidan!” He spat, poking Sakura in her stomach, causing her to squeak slightly before recoiling

“I...am Ephraim of Renais, Prince and future King of my people. I was summoned by our shared friend Kiran. Sadly, I personally expected more from a “Hero”, maybe the term is thrown around more than I imagined...” He smiled warmly, despite the obvious jab in his words. Xander titled his head

“Hmm, I have no memory of “Renais”, are you not lying?”

“I give you my word...I never have lied before, and I wouldn’t want to start here of all places...but enough about me...what are you possibly doing with this girl?”

Xander grimaced again, giving Sakura an odd side-eyed glare

“She is one of the Hoshidan Royal family, if she is here, they have already manipulated their way into this order, and I am...prying for names of which to purge...”

“I see. Perhaps you could...fill me in on why these “Hoshidans” are so bad?”

“This SEDUCER, Princess Sakura... attempted to sully all the hard work we put into raising Corrin, the Dragon-Princess, by attempting to play to her emotions...they even fooled Azura, someone I personally thought better of.”

“I believe I’ve heard in passing of this whole mess...back with those blonde twins. From the knowledge I’ve scavenged through, it seems you should take your preposterous accusations elsewhere...correct?”

Xander almost burst with anger at how rude Ephiram was, and simply stomped off talking about how he was going to let Kiran hear of this. After he left eyesight, Ephiram slowly lowered a hand to Sakura, his visage almost like some ancient deity, with the light bordering him from the windows.

“C’mon, Princess Sakura...I believe you could use some time away from others, yes?”

Sakura didn’t respond, only slowly grasping his hand, like a curious child. Once they made contact, she tried to scurry back, embarrassed by the contact, but he locked her hand in his like a vice.

“Come, Erika and I have private accommodations that you may rest in, simply until you relax from all that...unneeded dramatics and whatnot...”

“T-Thank you...Lord Ephraim!” She was holding back tears from her being in an almost inconsolable state, but she wanted to thank him all the same.

“You needn’t use my title, we are friends after all, are we not?”

“F...friends?...Oh my...”

—

So, as any ancient Hero-King would, Ephriam saw to it that Sakura was at peace with herself, and not a half-broken bundle of nerves. He allows her to bathe in the bathing room near to his quarters. For the Princess, it was an odd level of care from someone she just met, but she wasn’t going to turn down a nice warm bath at any rate. As the calming waters soothed her anxious body from head to toe, she pondered about what just happened with this strange man. Not only did someone from those ancient legends just save her from embarrassingly breaking down, but he allowed her to recuperate in his accommodations. She was still as nervous as ever, worried that the prince had ulterior motives to his kindness

Before she left the tub, she thought if, even of for a second, if he was attempting to flirt with her earlier, causing her cheeks to redden to match her hair

Once she was dried off and given a wearable towel to appear decent, she sulked onto Ephriam’s bed. The prince took note of this, and placed a hand on her lap

“What seems to be the issue, Princess Sakura?”

She immediately recoiled slightly

“I..I..I’m sorry, Ephriam...but I was worried that...th-that you...never mind...”

He exhaled slightly, his chest sinking into itself, almost like an accordion.

“Sakura, is there something on your mind?”

The Princess murmured something panicked under her breath, before making “um” and “oh” noises for a good three minutes. And then, as abruptly as anyone could expect...

“I...I think I love you!” She couldn’t fully finish her sentence, but the message stood

The sudden admission struck the prince like a bolt of lightning, his eyes shooting open as wide as possible.

“This is...sudden, Princess...”

Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth, tears beginning to well up over her embarrassing outburst

“I...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean..”

Suddenly, Ephriam pecked her with a kiss, only increasing her stammering and adding to her blushed cheeks

“If it makes you happy, I am willing to be one with you...you seem like you need some romance in your life, I hear it’s rather relaxing...and with your anxious demeanor...”

Sakura fell backwards, attempting to hide herself under his beds blanket, yammering apologies and “no”. Ephiram slowly moved the sheet down, and dragged her up onto his lap, and proceeded to pat her like one does a child.

“Relax...I am here for you now...”

And...oddly enough...she was relaxed...if getting herself a boyfriend like Hana did would always result from Xander’s taunts, maybe she should be taunted more often (eh...not really, but she’s not the best at thinking while blushing like a tomato)..


End file.
